marinaandthediamondsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lonely Hearts Club Tour
The Lonely Hearts Club Tour is the second headlining tour by Marina and the Diamonds for her second album Electra Heart. The tour ran concurrent with Coldplay's Mylo Xyloto Tour for which Marina was one of the opening acts. Background and development The UK dates were announced on Valentine's Day with the North American dates announced in April. On 30 April 2012 it was announced that the UK segment of the tour has been rescheduled, due to vocal cord condition of the artist, to dates beginning on 18 June 2012. On Tuesday, 10 July 2012 Marina announced under her shows tab on her website new dates for the UK beginning 30 September in Leeds and running till 17 October where it will finish in Dublin, Ireland. Marina said on Twitter that the second European leg of the tour will "have a touch of Electra's divorce" and that the colour scheme to the tour will be "bubblegum black and baby pink". Whilst in Poland, Marina said she is "rehearsing some new songs for the LHC Tour". On Monday, 28 January 2013, Marina announced via Twitter that the tour is returning to North America. On Monday, 11 February 2013, Marina announced via her website and e-mail, that her European tour was to be canceled. On Saturday, 4 May, Marina debuted the track Electra Heart, as an interlude to her final, closing leg of the tour. Setlist Tabs Leg 1: Europe (June 2012)= *1. Homewrecker *2. Oh No! *3. Mowgli's Road *4. Lies *5. I Am Not A Robot *6. The State Of Dreaming *7. Power & Control *8. Bubblegum Bitch *9. Starring Role *10. Obsessions *11. Living Dead *12. Primadonna *13. How to Be a Heartbreaker (Performed only on Birmingham & Sheffield Dates) *14. Shampain *15. Radioactive (Extended Version) Encore: *16. Teen Idle *17. Fear and Loathing *18. Hollywood (Single Version) |-| Leg 1: North America (July–August 2012)= *1. Homewrecker *2. Oh No! *3. Mowgli's Road *4. Lies *5. I Am Not A Robot *6. The State Of Dreaming *7. Power & Control *8. Bubblegum Bitch *9. Starring Role *10. Obsessions *11. Hypocrates *12. Primadonna *13. Shampain *14. Hollywood (Single Version) *15. Radioactive Encore: *16. Teen Idle *17. Fear and Loathing *18. How to Be a Heartbreaker |-| Coldplay Support Setlist= *1. Starring Role *2. Hypocrates *3. I Am Not A Robot *4. Mowgli's Road *5. Obsessions *6. Bubblegum Bitch *7. Hollywood *8. Radioactive *9. Homewrecker *10. Primadonna *11. How to Be a Heartbreaker (Was performed during some shows) |-| Leg 2: Europe (September–December 2012)= *1. Lonely Hearts Club (Not performed at Wolverhampton, Bristol, Lincoln or Cologne) *2. Homewrecker *3. Oh No! *4. Mowgli's Road *5. Lies *6. I Am Not A Robot *7. The State Of Dreaming *8. Power & Control *9. Bubblegum Bitch *10. Starring Role *11. Obsessions *12. Valley of the Dolls *13. Primadonna *14. Shampain *15. Hollywood (Single Version) *16. Radioactive *17. Fear and Loathing Encore: *18. Teen Idle *19. Hypocrates (Wolverhampton date) *20. How to Be a Heartbreaker |-| Leg 2: North America (December 2012)= *1. Homewrecker *2. Oh No! *3. Mowgli's Road *4. Lies *5. I Am Not A Robot *6. The State Of Dreaming *7. Power & Control *8. Bubblegum Bitch *9. Starring Role *10. Obsessions *11. Hollywood *12. Sex Yeah *13. Shampain *14. Radioactive *15. Primadonna *16. Fear and Loathing Encore: *17. Teen Idle *18. How to Be a Heartbreaker |-| Leg 3: North America (May 2013)= *1. Electra Heart (Introduction) *2. Homewrecker *3. Oh No! *4. Bubblegum Bitch *5. I Am Not A Robot *6. Lies (With new bridge) *7. The State Of Dreaming *8. Power & Control *9. Mowgli's Road *10. Starring Role *11. Obsessions *12. Numb *13. Radioactive *14. Primadonna *15. E.V.O.L (Chicago) *16. Shampain *17. Hollywood (Single Version) *18. Fear and Loathing Encore: *19. Teen Idle *20. How to Be a Heartbreaker |-| Tour dates Box office score data Opening acts *'Meredith Sheldon' Leg 1: United Kingdom *'MS MR' Leg 1: North America *'Foe' Leg 2: United Kingdom *'Foxes' Leg 2: United Kingdom *'Icona Pop' Leg 2: North America *'Charli XCX' Leg 3: North America *'Little Daylight (Dates without Charli XCX)' Leg 3: North America References Category:Tours Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:Headlining Tours